Deployment of threat agents poses significant threats to both human and economic health. This threat is compounded by a limited ability to detect deployment of the agents. Prior art detection strategies rely on separate instrumentation for detection and identification of the threat agent. Conventional means of detecting airborne matter include UV-LIF and laser inducted breakdown spectroscopy. Convention means to identify a threat agent include wet chemical methods or spectroscopic methods. Identification of biological threat agents includes methods and reagents such as specific antibodies, genetic markers and propagation in culture. These identification methods are slow, labor-intensive and depend on the detection of highly-specific molecular structures. Spectroscopic means, for identification, include UV Raman spectroscopy, mass spectrometry and imaging spectrometry. UV Raman spectroscopy has limited sensitivity and specificity compared to UV Raman. Mass spectrometry is limited by significant preparation steps. Prior art imaging spectroscopy is limited by the need to switch from a broad band light source, for optical imaging, to a substantially monochromatic light source for spectroscopic imaging. This results in a signification time period between detection and identification during which time the sample may degrade.